Gumball persona, pages veil
by PurpleHeroBanjo
Summary: Being the new kid in a new city, gumball soon finds himself in an odd position after one purchasing of a book.


Date: Saturday February 2nd  
Time: 11:29am  
Weather: Rainy  
Location: ?

A taxi was driving along a road through a heavy storm. The moon dangled in the sky like it was on the end of a fishing line, gently drifting along the dark clouds. The driver and passenger in the taxi were both quiet. In the back was a boy in a tan sweater. He had light blue hair with his bangs dangling in front of his eyes, and he had a blue tail that was dangling off the edge of the seat. Ge had a bored expression while resting his head on one of the few bags of luggage he had around. The rain pattering on the window was the only interest nearby. That bot was tired. He had been through a lot of packing all day and pretty much bus ride after bus ride, only being broken up by the current taxi drive which was oddly relaxing. He just assumed it was the weather keeping him in a bored, melancholic mood.

"So what brings you all the way to Elmore?" the driver spoke, seeming to query more about his passenger. The driver looked like more of an elderly man in terms of age. Maybe early fifties at best.

"Trouble at home," the blue haired passenger replied, not changing his attentive gaze until he started to see various street lights beginning to pass by the window. He sat up, seeing tall buildings now. He knew what it meant, that he had already arrived in the small city of Elmore. It was refreshing to get a new view of scenery, though after a short drive, the taxi began to come to a stop at one of the bus stops. He climbed out with one of the bags on his back, the other alongside him. The second he was paid, the driver had left him standing there in the rainy weather. The teenage boy picked up the bag and just began to walk, the only noise he was hearing being the sound of water splashing under his feet from the streets being a bit flooded.

"So this is where I'm going to be living…" he thought to himself, seeing a small looking home coming into distance he could see the lawn that was recently cut the porch, allowing him to get out of the rain, thankfully. Though it far too late to save himself from being soaked. He knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. His arm and back were sore from carrying the bags throughout the long travel, and they felt like weights to him at this point.

He smiled, seeing the door open. There revealed woman in a white shirt and grey dress, as well as a rainbow colored pin on her shirt. She had a tail as well, and blue hair like his. Before he could say anything he got pulled into a hug. She didn't mind the fact that he was mostly wet all over. The boy wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Thank goodness! I was starting to think you weren't going to show up, Gumball," his mother said before breaking their embrace, letting him walk inside. She was Nicole, the mother of the teenage boy. They had only recently begun moving into the home, but it did look pretty nice. The living room had a couch in front of the television and a coffee table on top of a rug, though a lot of the lights were out.

"Do you think Darwin and Anais will come soon?" Gumball questioned, wondering if the other members of their family who were planning on moving into the home would be able to move in soon. His mother grew a look of disappointment.

"Yeah. They should be on their way once everything calms down. Just give it a week or so…" she reassured him before beginning to walk ahead, knowing he was probably tired and wanted to get to sleep early tonight. She led her son upstairs. The hall light was dangling a bit eerily, and most of the rooms were practically nothing special. Gumball saw his room in the middle of the hall. Upon entering, he saw one of the bigger rooms. It had a one person bed nearby with a night stand beside it, and there was two chairs and a small television.

"Sorry if it isn't much," Nicole apologized. It was a 'make do with what you could get' type of situation in terms of furniture acquirement. But her son didn't care, for he was just glad to have some place to sleep. He rested his bags nearby.

"Thanks mom. I'm going to sleep," Gumball insisted he wanted to sleep early. His mother nodded. "Come get me if you need anything," she bid him goodnight before heading to her own room. He closed the door, rubbing his arm sorely before going over to the bed. He just lay his head on the pillow tiredly. The day that felt like nothing but long rides felt improved just by the soft cushion of the mattress. He couldn't deny it felt a bit lonelier in the new home, even if he was with his mother again, though he knew he wasn't going to start school for another day or so. In his daze, he pondered what to do for tomorrow.

**Authors note: Hope you enjoy the new fic so far, I don't know whether to continue it or not. **


End file.
